Chronicles of Akira Uzimaki
by Eclipse43
Summary: Akira Uzimaki the secret first born child of the fourth hokage and the elder brother of Naruto Uzimaki. He has to keep his identity a secret but it's not so hard when he is shun from every one in the village because he has something that everyone is scare of, a tailed beast, but is he just another tailed beast or the key of destruction? There is more to him then meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me but I'll try to keep you interested with this little prologue.**

**Quote of the Chapter:** " _We should not judge people by their peak of excellence; but by the distance they have traveled from the point where they started_."

**-Henry Ward Beecher**

* * *

Prologue

Akira was the first born son of the 4th hokage, but sadly no one knows. Only the family of the 4th hokage, the 3rd hokage, and Jirahya one of the 3 legendary ninjas knew about Akira at the moment. When Akira was born he had something that was inside of him, the 10 tails demon wolf. It has said a powerful ninja sealed the 10 tails inside of himself, but before he died he divided the beast's chakra into 9 individual beasts. But he used the rest the beast's chakra and some of his own to make an extra beast if all else fails. As time passed, all the tailed beast was release into the world. Later each of the tailed beasts were being sealed inside individual ninjas except the 10 tails wolf.

The spirit of the wolf hid from the villages up until now. As the demon wolf came out to the ninja world it had found a newborn baby named Akira. The 10 tails wolf then sealed itself inside the baby. It gave Akira the power to copy and learn bloodline techniques and gave Akira some of the powerful ninja's power. Which he gain the powerful eyes of the sharingan, and the renningan. The mother and father notice something was not right and had started to inspect him. They had found out he had the 10 tail wolf inside him and he can do extraordinary things at a young age. He was able to do other thing a regular shinobi could not do that the 4th hokage did not know.

Because of this they kept him a secret of the 4th hokage's first born son. The mother and the father oppose of this idea but had no choice. Later it had spread like wildfire that a baby with a tailed demon inside was born so the baby was rejected quickly by the people even though no one knew what tailed beast was inside except the people who were at the baby's birth. His name was changed to Uzimaki by the 3rd hokage to be more secure. When he was able to go to school he will have to live by himself being the 4th hokage secret first born child. This is the start of Akira Uzimaki and his adventures.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully this still keeps you interested to read on. Now on to the first chapter HOORAY!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Visit

**A/N: Here is the first chapter hope you enjoy. Due to my poor understanding of the Japanese language about Honorifics, there will be none. Oh and one more thing I will only put on the disclamier once so just remember okay. PLEASE R&R, Thank you**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own my Characters and trust me you will know.**

**Quote of the Chapter: _"_**_Setting goals is the first step in turning the invisible into the visible._"

**-Tony Robbins**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Visit

Thump thump! Goes the door.

"haha he must be here." Akira said with a smile, he walk to the door and open it.

"Hello son how's it going?" Said Minato

"Good dad, what about mom?" Said Akira

"Kushina? Oh she is doing good but still sad that she still can't see her own child right now." Said Minato  
"Well you did said you and her will come to the ceremony right?"  
"Haha yes son we will come. Oh yea Akira I came over here to teach you a new move"

"What new move?"  
"But first have you been practicing the shadow clone jutsu?"  
"Yes father I have."  
"Oh ok well follow me and I will tell you?" Said Minato.

Akira follow his father to the training grounds where they were alone.  
"Ok now show me your shadow clones." Minato said. Akira nodded and did the ninja hand signs. Later hundreds of Akiras appear, it surprise Minato  
"I can do more if you want me too" said Akira.  
"I'm proud of you" smiled Minato, Akira smiled back.

"So how is mom with the baby?"  
"She's good... wait how did you know?"  
"Dad you are not the only one who sneaks out and check on your own family"  
"Haha, we are a like aren't we?" Minato chuckled  
"Haha, yea is it a boy or girl?"  
"The baby is a boy and we figure out the name already."  
"What is his name?"  
"You have to ask your mom but forget about that for a second"  
"What is it dad?"  
"I can't believe it you pass the ninja academy at age 7 you beat me"  
"Yea me and Itachi "

"Itachi...oh he is your mom's friend son right?"  
"Yea how did you know?"  
"The 3rd hokage told me that him and his mother knew you were my son"  
"Uh..uh... I'm sorry"  
"Don't worry but does he know what you have inside of you?"  
"Dad I think everyone knows"  
"Is that so, well let's hurry and let me teach you a jutsu"

"What is it?"  
"I made it myself it's called the rasengan" said Minato. Akira smiled and listen. "You have to focus all your chakra in the palms of your hand like this." Minato stuck his hand out and then a spinning ball appear.

Akira knew It was powerful because the air pressure around it was dense. He looked at his father and nod. Akira put out his hand and concentrated his chakra in the palms of his hand. As it was forming, it bust and staggered Akira almost making him fall to the ground.

"Be careful Akira it's a powerful jutsu and it can hurt you if you are not careful" said Minato. He walked up to Akira and patted his shoulder "Don't worry, you won't master it in one day." he smiled at Akira.  
"I'll get it dad don't worry" said Akira  
"Haha here let me give you this first" said Minato while looking through his pouch. Minato pulled out a kunai and gave it to Akira. Akira was confused, he started to inspect it.

Akira looked up to his dad,  
"It looks like a custom made kunai." said Akira  
"It is and it's yours."  
Akira stared at him and smile.  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem maybe I will teach you my secret technique after your ceremony" said Minato smiling  
"That's a promise." said Akira nodding his head.

"Hey Akira tomorrow Kushina and I will be at Ramen Ichiraku. Meet us there." said Minato smiling, Akira nodded his head with joy. Akira started to walk away  
"Akira!" Akira looked backed at his father "I ... I love you, son. " said to the smiling Minato as he waved to his son farewell.

* * *

**A/N: There you go the first chapter. I plan to make this whole story long so hopefully is worthwhile. Again don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Just a Dream

**A/N: Heya readers i'm sorry for the veryyyyy short Chapter, but i will try to maker it up in the next. Please R&R, Thank you**

**Quote of the Chapter: **_"Memories of our lives, of our works and our deeds will continue in others."_

**-Rosa Parks**

* * *

Chapter 2: Just a dream

Akira woke up instantly. He started to huff and sweat started to poured down his face. He looked around and tried to realize what had happen. He then started to settle down.

"It looks like I had more of a memory than a dream" he said to himself as he look around. He looked next to him at his nightstand and stared. A picture of him and his family.

Akira standing in front between his father and mother pregnant with his little brother, Naruto.

He smiled while tears fell from his cheek. Memory started to pour into Akira.  
"It was crazy for that old man to teach all that to a young child" he laughed thinking it will comfort him. He started to think about his father. In reality his father really did teach him all the jutsu in his dream even teaching him the Flying Thunder God technique. But Akira wasn't seven at that time he was younger.

Then more memories started to appear in his head, horrible memories. He started to remember the night before his parents died in that faithful night. The attack of the Nine Tailed Fox. He remembered running searching for his parents.

"I need to get that out of my head" shaking his head. He looked at his clocked and sigh. His head fell and hit his pillow and was fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Again i'm sorry for the very short chapter. If you have found any errors please PM me or if you have any question tell me. Thanks and please review. **


End file.
